TOPH BEI FONG User Manual
by Karen Elaine DuLay
Summary: Due to increasing debt, thanks to our ordering of waaaay too many cookies, we at CookieLord Factories have been forced to release the TOPH BEI FONG UNIT earlier than we had hoped. We gave up a lot of nerd time for this, so we hope you like her!


**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Props to Caelum Blue, who beta'd for me. And I hope you all enjoy CookieLord Factories' latest UNIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>TOPH BEI FONG UNIT<strong>

_Copyright Nickelodeon Studies and CookieLord Factories_

A User's Guide

Congratulations, lucky customer! You've just purchased your first TOPH BEI FONG UNIT! If this is your first UNIT, feel free to skip the following section and move on to TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS. However, if you are new to the joys of UNIT ownership, please be sure to take a look, as it may give you important information concerning the basis of UNITs themselves.

Introduction to UNITs

So you've purchased your first UNIT. Congratulations! We hope you will enjoy living with your new housemate for years to come.

Before you read the specifics about your UNIT, we would like to make several facts about them very clear.

Your UNIT is indeed a person, despite your views on cloning, genetic manipulation, artificial intelligence, and any host of other controversial topics. We would like you to keep this in mind while dealing with your UNIT, as they have thoughts, emotions, and dreams just like you. Should you find yourself disagreeing with our claims, please note that mistreatment of your UNIT can and will result in legal action, either on the UNIT's part or ours.

It is likely that your UNIT is underage. Should you yourself be underage, there is no problem with the two of you carrying on a romantic relationship, if you so desire. However, if your UNIT is not of the legal age of consent for your country while you are considered an adult, or vice versa, you or your UNIT may be arrested for statutory rape. We at [CookieLord Factories] cannot be held accountable for any illegal actions committed by a UNIT or the owner of a UNIT.

This manual may not contain all the answers to your questions. If this is the case, please contact a company representative and present your question or issue. We will answer your question to the best of our abilities, and then update all of our manuals so that other buyers in the future will not face the same troubles as you. Sending us cookies might speed up the updating process.

It is possible to return your UNIT within 90 days of receiving it, but to do so you must replace your UNIT and all accessories in the box they were shipped in. If you cannot locate all of the accessories or the box itself, [CookieLord Factories] is unable to reclaim the UNIT and return your money. Well, we suppose we'll reclaim the UNIT anyways. But you won't get your money back. We'll probably have spent it on cookie ingredients by then.

Technical Specifications

Your UNIT should possess the following traits:

**Age:** 12

**Manufacturing Origin:** Gaoling, Earth Kingdom

**Height:** [unknown]

**Weight:** [unknown]

**Nationality:** Earth Kingdom

**Bending Abilities:** Earth and Metal

**Preferred Weaponry:** TOPH does not use a weapon, but if she did it would be a Chinese great sword called a "dadao."

Unpacking

TOPH isn't the happiest of risers, and so, to prevent her from taking out that infamous Blind Bandit temper on you, we've compiled a list of suggestions for safely waking her.

Turn your television to a wrestling program, and put the volume on high. While she can't "see" the action, TOPH can hear it, and will burst out of her box to catch every second of it. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Cook a steak, then set it near her box. TOPH will smell it and immediately exit her box, then eat the steak with her fingers. If you give her a knife, she may use that to cut pieces off for eating. Once she's finished eating, you are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Refer to a KING BUMI UNIT as the greatest Earthbender in the world. She will crash out of her box, angrily denying that statement and challenging you to a duel to prove her superiority. After dodging the subsequent flying rocks, you are free to reprogram her as you wish.

Uses and Jobs

_Con Artist:_ Because of her Earthbending, TOPH is a whiz at guessing which shell the pebble is under, and she can manipulate the pebble itself with her Bending. Tests of strength are also a cinch for her, and she's good with dice too. Just keep her away from cards and your TOPH UNIT will be scamming the scammers in your city dry! And lining her—and your—pockets with the hard-earned cash of other people.

_Sculptor:_ TOPH's Earthbending skills, coupled with her seismic sense that allows her to see, also makes her a brilliant sculpture. In sand, she can create highly-detailed miniatures of buildings and people, with extremely accurate renditions of real-life streets and plazas. If you can convince her to go professional, she'll make big bucks in no time!

_Professional Wrestler:_ She's been one before in the Earth Rumble Tournaments, and she'll do great as one now too! Nobody will expect such a small girl to be able to take on huge, muscular men, but with a little help from her Earth and Metalbending (although she can only Metalbend after watching the season two finale) TOPH will rule the ring and beat anybody who dares to challenge her.

_Search and Rescue Professional:_ Another profession that makes use of her seismic sense, TOPH will be able to determine the location of anyone and anything (given a description, of course) so long as it's touching the ground and is within a reasonable distance of her. You don't have to worry about her knowing the land, because she'll be able to tell where everything is the minute she enters an area.

Characterization

UNITs are pre-programmed to be consistent with their personalities and general appearances in the middle of Season Two. This means that their relations with other UNITs, philosophies, and even their treatment of you will vary depending on how much of the series they believe they have experienced. Showing them episodes of the series will "unlock" their memories of what happened, as well as affect their relations with others and their actions.

Relations to Other Units

_AANG:_ Opposite Nations, opposite personalities, but these two are friends regardless. TOPH is very hard on AANG to teach him Earthbending, differing from KATARA's more gentle teaching methods, but this is merely due to the difference in their Bending styles. Aside from that, she is quite affectionate with him, in the sense that "affection" equals punching him and going along with his crazy schemes. Beware leaving them together with a SOKKA UNIT, as the trio will be unstoppable!

_SOKKA:_ Although she initially dismissed him due to his lack of Bending, TOPH actually has quite the crush on this Water Tribe boy. She will let go of it if he gets into a relationship with someone else, but it's one of those things that you never really get over. Should SOKKA remain single long enough, she might make her move—and he'll reciprocate. Together, they would be quite the couple, though you'll want to watch out for those occasions when they get into a fight. When they do, oh, how the rocks will fly…

_KATARA:_ Originally the two clashed over lifestyle and teaching style, but they resolved their issues within a single episode. KATARA might nose into TOPH's business at times, and TOPH might annoy KATARA with her unhygienic ways, but the two really do care for each other and want to keep the rest of the team safe. Should they argue, just give them time and they'll make up happily.

_ZUKO:_ They don't really interact much, but once you've oriented TOPH to the end of the series she'll still be wanting to go on a life-changing adventure with him. Try not to let her buy any plane tickets or go near an APPA UNIT until ZUKO's explained to her that she doesn't need a life-change adventure with him.

_SUKI:_ Your TOPH UNIT will initially be jealous of SUKI for taking up all of SOKKA's attention, but will soon get over it and be happy that they're happy together. If TOPH is already in a relationship with SOKKA, she'll be the one receiving the jealousy, but will quickly reconcile with SUKI and proceed to be as happy as a girl can be.

IROH: Despite the short amount of screentime they shared, these two UNITS are very friendly toward one another. TOPH may seek out an IROH UNIT when she needs advice, a listening ear, or just some good tea.

Cleaning

Your TOPH will be the first to admit her personal hygiene could use some work, but she'll also be the first person to admit that she doesn't really care. If you want her to bathe, you'll have to literally force her into the tub, and she'll be protesting every step of the way about you washing off her "healthy layer of earth." Watch out for flying mud and rocks!

Feeding

Her table manners aren't the best, and she's liable to eat you out of house and home. Keep your fridge stocked with lots of meat and you'll be able to avoid her complaining about the food. She'll still eat whatever whenever, though.

Rest

As an Earthbender TOPH is perfectly happy sleeping on bare dirt—actually, she prefers it. Make sure she has enough blankets to keep warm if it's cold out, and you'll be set. Also, she likes mud baths. Just a warning for when you inevitably go into your bathroom and find it covered in steaming mud, with a cucumber-eyed slug creature lying in the bathtub.

Reprogramming/Modes

_Rebellious (default)_

_Defiant (default)_

_Trickster _

_Annoyed_

_Shy (locked)_

TOPH BEI FONG comes in the default modes of _Rebellious_ and _Defiant_, which are actually very different. _Rebellious_ mode will have her more carefree and willing to take risks, while _Defiant_ mode is characterized by surly behavior and a general unwillingness to do whatever she's told. _Rebellious_ mode is also more dangerous to her surroundings, as she will do whatever she perceives those she is rebelling against—usually her parents, but don't tell her we told you—would consider improper. This mode is also seen when she is working as a Con Artist, living without rules or parental controls. _Defiant_ mode can also activate when she is captured, and in such a situation she will hurl insults at her captors like there's no tomorrow.

_Trickster_ mode is _Rebellious_ mode taken to the extreme: TOPH will play practical jokes and disregard any authority figure that tries to make her stop. Earthbending will play prominently into these jokes, and she might get out of hand, so be very careful when she's in Trickster mode. To end the mode, find the nearest KATARA UNIT to admonish her: TOPH will grudgingly listen to the sermon, which will touch several heartstrings and convince her to stop.

_Annoyed_ mode appears when TOPH is, you guessed it, annoyed. This can be achieved by prolonged exposure to a KATARA UNIT in _Doting_ or _Motherly_ mode, repeated nagging about her hygiene and manners, or just being around someone she doesn't like. In this mode she will desperately seek alone time, and won't be above firing rocks at people to make them go away. Just turn on some wrestling and she'll cheer up.

Even though she's interested in SOKKA, TOPH herself may not realize it at first. Once she does, either by accident or by having it pointed out to her, she will intermittently enter _Shy_ mode around him. In this mode, TOPH will be tongue-tied whenever SOKKA is in the room and won't be able to carry a decent conversation with him. If he asks what's wrong, or touches her at all, she will blush furiously and run out of the room. Resolving this mode's difficulties won't be easy, but if you can get her to confess her feelings she'll snap out of it no matter what SOKKA's reaction is. She will also enter this mode if she gets a crush on any other boy, and her symptoms will be exactly the same.

Troubleshooting

**Problem:** TOPH has been scamming all the scam artists in my town, but they all know where she lives and keep hanging around our house and looking threatening! We've called the police, but the con artists won't stop! What should we do?

**Solution:** This is always a risk when you choose to scam others, and can you really blame them for not enjoying being scammed? [CookieLord Factories] denies any responsibility, but we will tell you a secret: violence is never the answer, nor is it the question. It's the highly enjoyable method of explaining your views to others! If you get arrested, you have only yourself to blame.

**Problem:** My TOPH UNIT had a training session with a bunch of other UNITs, and now she keeps throwing flaming rocks around and laughing maniacally. Why is she doing this, and how can I get her to stop?

**Solution:** Wow, you've activated _Melon Lord_ mode! Good job! In this mode, TOPH will pretend to believe (or actually believe…we're really not sure about her sanity in this mode) that she is the Melon Lord, and will attack everyone in sight. You must defeat her to get her out of this mode, which will require a lot of UNITs and some good strategizing. In the meantime, hope you're good at dodging!

Questions

**Q:** TOPH is in _Shy_ mode, but SOKKA seems to be oblivious. It's getting kind of annoying, so how can I get them together or get TOPH over him?

**A:** Oh dear. These situations are never easy to deal with, and it's much too easy to have advice taken the wrong way, or ignored altogether. All we will say is that you need to be tactful and let nature take its course. If they're going to end up together, it'll happen, and if not you should just let the natural angsting and preteen drama take its course. Also, we're kind of bad at giving love advice here, since our idea of a good date is "lots of cookies and whipped cream."

Q: My TOPH UNIT met a rogue group of Freedom Fighter UNITs, and she's run off with them! How do I get her back?

A: TOPH will find the lifestyle of the Freedom Fighters perfectly suited to her own desires, and won't want to leave. You could try reporting her to the UNIT Police, who find rogue UNITs and return them to their owners, but when she gets back she'll be in the locked mode _Runaway_ and will keep leaving. Having a heart-to-heart with her about how hurt you are at her leaving might work?

Accessories

Earth Kingdom-style headband (1)

Set of Earth Kingdom clothing (1)

Set of Fire Nation clothing (1)

Fire Nation-style headpiece (1)

Space Metal Bracelet (1)

End Notes

We at [CookieLord Factories] hope you and your UNIT enjoy many years of happiness together, and please urge you to remember the local laws concerning statutory rape. Seriously, he's underage and if we're not drilling that into you the government might try to get the men in the white coats to take us away again! If you or your UNIT should do anything illegal, [CookieLord Factories] is not responsible for legal representation, reimbursement, or paying bail. Though, a donation of cookies may help change our minds.


End file.
